<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Love, Two Mouths by weallfalldowneventually</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509198">One Love, Two Mouths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weallfalldowneventually/pseuds/weallfalldowneventually'>weallfalldowneventually</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Be My Lover And I'll Cover You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Ethan Nestor, I hope you enjoy it, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut ahead, Top Mark Fischbach, We Die Like Men, i don't want anyone to be shocked when they read it, i tried guys!, i'm jumping back into writing smut!!, just because i know people have preferences, literally no plot, nothing but sweet soft fluffy porn, oh boy, oof, ooooh, plot empty, we're doing this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weallfalldowneventually/pseuds/weallfalldowneventually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shut up, you idiot," Ethan huffs against him, the pleasant heat from his breath causing another shiver to run through him for entirely different reasons. </p><p>"Can I have a kiss?" </p><p>"No, you suck."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Be My Lover And I'll Cover You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Love, Two Mouths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh boy! i haven't written smut in literal years! this is me wildin out and trying to get back into writing it. my dudes i apologize in advance if it comes out bad, but ya girl tried!!</p><p>the title of this fic is the song "Sweater Weather" by the neighnourhood! i listened to that as i wrote this!</p><p>there's a second part to this! it's coming very soon, i just gotta write the ending!! i'm making a collection for these ones!! an actual honest series that will be connected. they'll all go under "Be My Lover And I'll Cover You" (shoutout to rent) they won't be in any particular order unless stated otherwise in the summary!!</p><p>okay this is long enough, oof sorry!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark bites back a groan bubbling up from his throat, a gentle shiver running through his chilled body. He cracks an eye open to see his blankets have been cruelly ripped from him, leaving him exposed to LA's recently cold air. He turns his head eyeing the man lying next to him, swaddled up in Mark's stolen warmth. His breath catches, tired eyes adjusting to the beautiful sight before him. </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It's something he wishes he could wake up to every morning.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ethan lies next to him, face soft and relaxed as he slumbers away, a soft snore leaving his parted lips. Mark reaches out a finger to trace delicately down the slope of his nose, his own lips twitching upwards at the way Ethan's nose scrunches. He lets out a little hum, pleased despite the cool air's touch. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gently and carefully pries Ethan's death grip from the blankets, trying desperately to keep from waking him up. He successfully pulls the blanket back, eyeing him warily as he shuffles closer to him, a delicious, gleeful glint to his eyes. He reaches out, feeling the warmth radiating from Ethan's own bare torso, before wrapping his cold arm around him. He tugs him to his equally icy chest, earning a startled gasp from the man before he feels warm hands pressing against his chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Cold!" Ethan whines, voice rough from sleep as he tries to break out of Mark's grip. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hm, perhaps, if a certain blanket thief didn't steal the covers at night, I wouldn't be this cold," Mark tuts, his own voice gravely and low. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ethan groans, burying his face into Mark's slowly warming chest, placing a feather-light kiss to the skin there. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mark can't help the adoring smile that makes a home on his lips, his right hand coming up to comb through Ethan's bed hair, "It's only fair you share your body warmth with me, you rascally criminal."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shut up, you idiot," Ethan huffs against him, the pleasant heat from his breath causing another shiver to run through him for entirely <em>different reasons.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can I have a kiss?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, you suck."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mark laughs at that, nudging underneath Ethan's chin with his free hand, he keeps it there even after Ethan lifts his head. He lets it rest comfortably against his smooth skin, stroking a thumb across his jaw adoringly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, I can suck something," Mark adds, voice lilting suggestively at the end. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ethan can't help the subtle wave of arousal that spikes in him, stomach-turning pleasantly at the thought. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Morning sex?" Ethan nods, pretending to contemplate the idea, "Okay, I'm into it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mark rolls his eyes before rolling over Ethan, letting his arms keep him hovering over him. "We've done it before, several times, moron."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ethan brings a hand up to press lovingly over Mark's chest, fingers sneaking their way over to a nipple. "Yes, Daddy, call me names!" Ethan adds on, voice pitching nasally as he dramatically throws his head back. "Oh yeah!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mark uses Ethan's theatrics to his advantage, pressing a sweet kiss to his exposed neck, before adding another next to it. He lets his teeth gently graze over the one that follows, nipping ever so gently. Ethan let's out a shaky breath at that, keeping his head tilted enough to let Mark work. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mark smirks, teeth growing bolder as he kisses and marks down Ethan's collarbones. Ethan lets out an amused hum, as he tilts his head back down, watching Mark work his way down his chest, pausing to give each of his nipples attention. Tongue laving over each one before being given a gentle nip. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Remember when you said you didn't understand hickeys?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mark pauses his ministrations, mouth hovering deliciously just above Ethan's boxer briefs, "Yeah, and what a bold-faced liar I was." He grins, wide and shark-like, "You had so many hickeys on you that day."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ethan waggles his eyebrows, "Yep, you have such an unusual obsession with my thighs. You can't keep yourself from marking them up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mark, being Mark, takes that as a challenge, eyebrow-raising as he skips over Ethan's ever-growing bulge. It earns a whine from the man below him, it only grows in pitch when Mark takes a pleasant nip at his inner thigh. Ethan's hips buck in response which only brings a playful smirk to Mark's lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't act like I'm the only one that likes it." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ethan rolls his eyes, but the rosy blush on his lips and the heavy breaths falling from his chapped lips speak volumes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mark just grins, his wicked mouth going back to pressing sharp nips and loving kisses into the inner parts of Ethan's thighs. He does this until Ethan's a panting, withering mess beneath him, only taking pity when he sees the slight wetness forming in the corner of his eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He hooks his fingers into the waistband of Ethan's blue boxer briefs, making a show of slowly pulling them down. Ethan bucks his hips, frustration growing evident in his movements. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finally, his cock springs forward, red and angry, leaking from the tip. The sight only makes his mouth water, but the relieved whimper from Ethan brings a groan tumbling from his throat. He watches the way Ethan's eyes track his movements, preens slightly at the way even just a soft breath of air turn's Ethan into a whiny mess. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wraps his mouth tightly over just the head, keeping both hands firmly on Ethan's hips as he attempts to buck into the wet warmth. He lets himself just taste him, the slight tang and taste of salt resting along his taste buds. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's addictive.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once he's gotten his fill, he lets himself slowly slide down the rest, relaxing his throat until he feels the tip pressing against it. He looks up to see Ethan's head thrown back, but he watches the way his throat works quickly, moans and whimpers not being able to fall fast enough as he slowly works his way back up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sets a steady rhythm, enjoying the burn in the back of his throat. He loosens his grip on Ethan's hips, letting him freely buck up into his mouth, his hips frantic as they chase his release. Mark pulls back just as Ethan's hips grow erratic, lips popping off just as Ethan let's out a frantic, frustrated wail. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mark crawls back over him, pressing his lips over Ethan's, cutting off every little sob that spills from his broken mouth. When he pulls back he can't help the smile that twists his lips upwards, the sight below him breathtaking. Ethan looks fucked out, eyes spilling, tear streaks running down his red cheeks. His lips are red and bruised, likely from all the biting and abuse they've been taking. He has to hold back a full-body shudder when those pretty hazel eyes fall on him, pleading for Mark to fuck him, to absolutely ruin him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That's exactly what he plans to do. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He scoots himself back down, before deciding just to get off of the bed entirely. He hears the panicked whimper Ethan let's out, his heart swelling with pride as he watches the reaction he has on him. He turns back around, hushing him slightly before reaching for Ethan's right leg. He tugs him down to meet him at the foot of the bed, where he towers over him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ethan shuts his eyes, a loud noise, a cross between a moan and a whimper, leaving his parted lips. Mark tries to contain the smug smile, as he kneels down before him, watching the way Ethan instinctively parts his legs for him. He grins, grabbing both of his thighs and lifting them, exposing Ethan entirely to him. He feels the quiver in Ethan's thighs beneath his fingertips, he feels the way he shakes in anticipation. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His own heart beats wildly, body burning from the inside because of his own arousal. He wets his lips, eyes hungrily feasting at the small puckered entrance before him. He leans down, pressing a feather-light kiss to it, soft and sweet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Something of a loving gesture. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He presses forward, lips and tongue and saliva working in tandem as he worships at his alter. His greedy fingers come into the mix, not enjoying the fact that Mark's mouth gets all of his pleasure. He groans against Ethan's skin as his fingers make it easier to slip his tongue inside. The slow and easy pace of opening up Ethan on his mouth and fingers easily one of the most pleasurable parts for Mark. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ethan isn't bashful or shy in this process, mouth hanging open as he lets himself be heard. His hips work and push back against his mouth, trying to get his tongue in farther and deeper, and hoping his fingers will slip in at just the right angle. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mark purposely keeps his fingers just out of reach from what he knows Ethan truly wants. He enjoys teasing him until he's all but begging and pleading Mark for more. The pleasure all-consuming to him until he's nothing more than a desperate body underneath Mark, wailing and wanting something, <em>anything</em> just to get him off. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's a slow process, one that Mark doesn't rush, mainly because he enjoys it so much. He could spend hours eating Ethan out, he could die happy between his pretty legs. More importantly, though, he takes his time to stretch his lover out fully, he never wants to hurt Ethan, so he ensures this by making sure he is nice and stretched. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It tends to lead to Ethan's sanity spiraling as he withers on his fingers, but it brings nothing but pure pleasure to Mark to know just how well he's taking care of him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Only when he decides Ethan's properly loosened up enough does he let up, fingers slowly withdrawing from the tight warmth they've grown accustomed too. Ethan, despite all of his choked please to be filled with something bigger and better than Mark's fingers, whines and tries to follow them. He cants his hips, clenching down on them before he lets out a quiet sob, only slightly soothed by Mark's gentle words and praise. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're doing so well, baby." He whispers quietly into Ethan's quivering thighs, his hands busy stroking a generous amount of lube onto his cock. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He stands just enough to angle himself, "Look at me sweetheart," he presses just the tip to Ethan's prepped entrance, "Baby, can you look at me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He waits for Ethan to calm down, just watching the way Ethan's pink splattered chest heaves with each labored breath. He understands the franticness, why Ethan is so worked up, the two of them being too busy with work and life to find time to meld together. His own heart is a jackrabbit in his chest, his lungs aching from the will it's taking to hold himself back from just plunging into the tight, wet, warmth waiting for him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ethan turns his tear-stained face to him, eyes glassy and heavy-lidded as he pants desperately. Mark leans over him, using the extra leverage he has now to slowly ease himself into Ethan, his jaw going slack in the process. Ethan keens, voice breaking as he throws his head to the side, eyes squeezed shut. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mark pauses, halfway into sweet relief, his left arm beside Ethan's head as he holds himself steady. His right goes to grip at Ethan's jaw, using it to turn his head back, facing him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I said look at me, Ethan." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ethan sobs at that, eyes opening just wide enough to hold Mark's gaze. Then, and only then, when Ethan's eyes are firmly locked with his, does he slide home. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Being fully seated inside of Ethan is like a breath of fresh air after he's been held underwater. It feels like he's been denied water, stranded in the desert, and he's finally taken his first sip of blessed water. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It feels right. Like he's finally complete. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He lets out a shaky exhale as he slowly pulls back out, his own eyes threatening to close as he pushes back in. Each slow push and pull is delicious agony, Mark breaks eye contact long enough to watch where their bodies join. He watches hypnotized by the way Ethan's body swallows him whole, so effortlessly. He chokes back a moan as he realizes Ethan's own hips pressing back against him, desperately trying to pull him deeper. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The grip on his jaw moves to find Ethan's hand, their fingers tangling together as Mark continues his slow, steady pace. He brings Ethan's hand down, between their bodies, to where they meet. He maneuvers his hand just right until he can feel where they meet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ethan's whimper is cut off by his own hiccuped sob, stomach tightening as he arches to press his fingers closer, to feel them move together. Mark feels himself teetering on the blissful edge, teeth clashing together as he grinds his jaw. His eyebrows pinch together as he let's out a strained breath.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He takes Ethan's hand away, who lets him reluctantly, a desperate noise following. He urges Ethan to wrap his arms around his neck, voice soft and breathless as he picks up his pace, aiming his thrust perfectly. Ethan claws at his shoulders, eyes wide now, moans and whimpers cutting each other off, never fully being able to properly leave his mouth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His mouth is slack, saliva dribbling out from the corner as he pants, hands desperate against Mark's skin, nails trying to find purchase on his sweaty skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mark is almost positive he's drawn blood and he loves it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look at me, sweetheart. I want to see you when you cum." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just as Ethan meets Mark's gaze does he snap his hips faster, harder, drawing a scream from Ethan's lips as he continues to abuse his prostate. He cums, untouched and screaming Mark's name, back arching off the bed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mark feels himself tumble off the edge, following Ethan only seconds after as he clenches sporadically around him, milking him for all he's worth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His arms are shaking as he holds himself up just long enough to gently pull out of Ethan, soothing the whine leaving his raw sounding throat. He presses gentle kisses to his sweaty forehead, moving to pepper them over his cheeks and closed eyelids. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You did so well, baby. You're perfect. You're my world. I love you," he coos, voice soft and sweet. "God, I love you so much." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He watches the way Ethan's eyes flutter open, absolutely adores the tired smile on Ethan's red, abused, lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I love you too." He sounds exhausted too, voice rough as he looks up at Mark, the love behind his pretty eyes making Mark's heart riot. He's never been so in love, he's never felt so infinitely complete and wholely safe with another person before. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's never felt so<em> loved.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>He clears his throat, trying to clear the sudden tears in his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll be right back, darling," he says softly, watching the way Ethan's eyes are already starting to close. "I'm just gonna get a warm towel to clean you up with." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He watches the way Ethan just nods, but he notices the slight downturn to his lips, the smallest pout gracing them. He can't hold back the chuckle as he stands. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He washes his hands first, getting the remainder of lube and sweat off of them as best as he can, before wetting one half of the towel. He gets back, finding Ethan snoring softly against the sheets, completely tired out. He just laughs softly, <em>fondly</em>, everything he's feeling so overwhelming, but in the best way possible. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gently wakes him, just enough to make cleaning him easier, before softly drying his skin off. He tosses the towel to the side of the room, deciding to deal with it later, as he crawls back into bed with Ethan. He wraps him up in his arms, prompting Ethan to sleepily rest his head against Mark's chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We'll just go back to bed for a bit, okay? Sleeping in never hurt anybody, plus the rain doesn't seem like it's going to let up any time soon." A yawn sneaks up on him towards the end of his sentence, his own exhaustion seeping into his bones.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gets a content sounding snore in response.  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always, i absolutely adore amy and mika and i would take a bullet for them.  i respect them with my whole heart. they're lowkey highkey my queens, oOF i'm so happy that the boys got such wonderful ladies I think they're perfect for them, this fic is just innocent fun!! </p><p>okay, i hope you guys enjoy. comments are always welcomed!!</p><p>stay safe and i love y'all</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>